johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Street Fighter 2: The Final Challengers
Summary Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo is once again getting a makeover, this time it is for the Nintendo Switch and will feature new characters as well as new game modes. Story Shadaloo's leader, M.Bison has hosted another World Warrior Tournament. 16 Warriors around the world are vowing to obtain the title of the "World's Strongest". Who will win this tornament? Game Modes Arcade Fight against 12 characters as you try to face Bison at the end. Buddy Mode Fight with a friend or a CPU controlled character against 12 opponents in this mode. Versus Mode Fight off with a friend or online in this mode. Way of The Hadou Use the Joy-Cons to perform as many of Ryu's Special Moves and make it to Bison in this mode. Color Edit Edit the colors of any character in this mode. Training Test your skills against a CPU dummy in this mode. Art Gallery See all of the concept art from many different artists in this mode, you can also look at them with any track from the game. Option Mode Modify many aspects of the game from screen brightness, music volume to even the style of music and sounds in this mode. Johnny's Reviews General Thoughts When Street Fighter 5 came out last year, it was a but of a let down. It was (basically) Online Only, it's good if you like Online Play, but for those who like to go solo, it's a miss. However, when this game was announced, it revitalized my faith in Street Fighter, I even went as far as saving my money to get a Switch Pro Contoller (which costs $70 at Gamestop and you can pick it up there), but now onto the game. Graphics The Graphics are what you expect in this game. Now there are 2 ways you can have the graphics, classic CP2 mode (an arcade term) and the "new" mode. Now, the new mode may or may not be new to you, that is to say if you already played Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix for the PlayStatin 3 or X-Box 360, then the graphics may not be new, but for those who didn't, it can be new. But there are some new things about the game, the game's overhead HUD (heads-up display) is new compared to SSF2THDR as are the character protraits (HD remakes of the ones in the original arcade game rather than the UDON made potraits used in SSF2THDR) and the text. So the game's graphics are hit and miss (depending on your viewpoint). 'Grade: '''B+ Music The soundtrack is the same as in the original arcade game, though there is also some campy menu music in the game as well. As with the graphics, there is a set of original and new versions of the soundtracks that you can change in the options menu. If you like the old sounding tracks or even some remixed versions of them. Than the soundtracks can sound like it's music to your ears. '''Grade: '''A Sounds/Voice Once again, there are old and new sounds for both the sounds and the voices, you can just change them in the options menu. The old sounds are just like in the original arcade, the new ones also sound pretty good. You may or may not like the voices (it's all of the Japanese voices from the recent Street Fighter games), but if you don't like the recent voices, you can just change the style of voices as well. '''Grade: '''B+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay is just like how it is in the original Street Fighter 2 games, though what I personally experienced is that the game's AI is much lower than it is compared to SSF2THDR even on normal game setting, you can blaze your way through the game no problem (that is if you're a well seasoned TFG or Street Fighter gamer) even Akuma (if you go through the game without losing a round) is beatable unlike in the original arcade or other versions. There are 2 new characters to use in the game, okay there not *techically* new, but new to the game. There's Evil Ryu (Ryu's evil self when he gives into the Satsui No Hadou) and Violent Ken (a Ken Masters that made his debut in ''SNK VS. Capcom who is under the influence of the Orochi) The game also has Way of The Hadou mode where you play as Ryu and must perform as much of his special moves as possible, there is 5 stages overall and the mode itself is quite short. The Buddy mode is like the Dramatic mode of previous Street Fighter games, instead it's a "2-on-1" kind of game mode where you and a friend (or a CPU character) fight against 12 characters. The controls of the game arw also the same, though it is highly recommended you pick up that Switch Pro Controller I mentioned before, but if you don't want it, don't fret as the game also has a "Lite" mode where you can use the screen to touch it and the character will perform any move to pre-set it to. '''Grade: '''B+ Replay Value Besides the other game modes, the game also has an art gallery (open from the start) where you can view different forms of concept art from the many Street Fighter games from many artists as well. Other than that there is no real things to unlock, everything is available to you from the very start. This is not good especially to those who like to unlock stuff. But if you just like to play games with everything available to you, than this shouldn't be a problem. '''Grade: '''C Final Thoughts I really do have to say that the game in many ways is like Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix, but sinc ethe game wasn't exactly a memorable game, and it came out almost 10 years ago there really isn't much to complain about, yes it is more casual friendly but at least you don't have to be a pro to play TFGs (which have a bad rep for being so galdang difficult to play), if you like Street Fighter (and wanting to give it a chance after SF5) by all means pick up this game. '''Overall Grade: '''B-